White Gloves
by Shirenai
Summary: Quand les limites de la relation entre un maître et son majordome se distendent un peu.


Titre : White Gloves

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : K+/G, rien de particulier sauf un léger sous-entendu à la fin

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Toboso Yana.

Note : OS sans grande prétention écrit pour Miru/Chastily.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**White Gloves**

Sebastian le regardait, se tenant au-dessus du lit sans bouger. Il se contentait d'observer le visage détendu de son jeune maître, que la pièce de tissu noir n'entachait plus. Le démon détaillait les traits enfantins du comte Phantomhive, qui contrastaient tant avec la lourde bague qu'il portait habituellement au pouce droit et le rôle qui allait de paire avec le bijou.

Pas tant que ça, à bien y réfléchir, se dit-il en se souvenant de la voix et du regard de Ciel au moment de leur pacte. L'orphelin n'avait pas tremblé, pas eu un instant d'hésitation. Son ton ferme, presque dur, lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup, et même aujourd'hui, lorsque celui à qui il était lié affirmait sa volonté avec vigueur, il sentait quelque chose en lui se glacer (son cœur ? Son sang ? Un démon avait-il seulement un des deux ?). _Froid_. Comme les yeux du dirigeant des Phantomhive lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui. Comme les mots que le garçon lui adressait. Non pas que cela le blessât – il en ressentait plutôt un léger amusement en se rappelant que malgré tous ses efforts, Ciel n'arrivait pas à ne pas mêler l'affectif à leur relation, ce qui pouvait s'avérer préoccupant – mais cela amenait un paramètre… intéressant.

Le majordome avait dans l'idée que si son maître avait des moments de faiblesse, ce n'était pas anodin. D'abord, et ce en dépit de sa poigne en affaires ou des responsabilités qui lui incombaient, Ciel était un enfant de douze ans qui avait vu ses parents mourir. Et comme tout enfant de son âge, il avait besoin de tendresse, d'affection. C'était d'ailleurs à ce besoin que Sebastian attribuait le premier réel fléchissement de son jeune maître ; le soir après le bal qui avait eu lieu au manoir, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rester. Il ne s'était pas agi d'un simple ordre, et le démon se demandait encore qui de lui ou du comte ce dernier avait essayé de convaincre en disant cela.

En réalité, il avait tout de suite compris que le chef de la famille était dans un état fébrile à ce moment-là : danser avec Elizabeth, l'ambiance festive, et surtout l'affaire de la bague ; toutes ces choses avaient érodé son bouclier et quand le majordome lui avait rendu l'anneau, il avait rendu les armes. Son regard au bleu vibrant avait trahi sa surprise et son émotion. A la suite de quoi il s'était laissé aller. Le serviteur des Enfers était donc resté et l'avait regardé sombrer dans un sommeil paisible avant de sortir en emportant le candélabre.

Et ce soir, il se tenait au chevet du descendant des Phantomhive, à la différence près que ce n'était pas sur la demande de son maître. Il était entré silencieusement, sans même un bruissement d'étoffe. Ciel respirait calmement, son souffle faisait trembloter les petites lumières des bougies dans leur support d'argent, posées sur la table de chevet. Sebastian alla fermer les rideaux de velours bleu. La lune était à son deuxième quartier et brillait presque violemment en cette nuit fraîche de décembre. Le ciel était clair ; il allait y avoir du gel sur les carreaux le lendemain.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la tenue qu'il préparerait pour le garçon, ce dernier remua sous l'édredon. Craignant de l'avoir réveillé en tirant les lourdes tentures, le majordome se retourna, pour se trouver face aux deux grands yeux de l'enfant. Un mince rai de lumière éclairait encore le grand lit, les mains gantées n'ayant pas terminé leur geste. La lueur blafarde se confondait avec le halo orange et chaleureux mais ténu des bougies. Redressé en position assise, les cheveux déjà en bataille, Ciel regardait son serviteur à mi-chemin entre la colère et la stupeur. D'une voix traînante que les brumes du sommeil enveloppaient encore et rendaient presque rauque, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me suis aperçu que je n'avais pas fermé les rideaux, alors je suis revenu. Désolé, je vous ai réveillé…

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à dormir » avoua-t-il après un moment d'hésitation, « je t'avais entendu…

- Vous n'arriviez pas à dormir ?

- Non » soupira le comte.

Sebastian considéra l'aveu du dirigeant Phantomhive. Quand il disait quelque chose, c'était très rarement gratuit. En tant qu'« homme » d'affaires, il avait le sens du mot, et savait que chaque phrase, chaque pause avait son importance dans un dialogue ; c'était en partie ce qui lui permettait de s'en sortir si bien à la tête de son manoir. Partant de cet état de faits, le démon savait qu'à cet instant précis, le capricieux chef de famille attendait quelque chose de lui. Il fit une tentative :

« Dois-je vous apporter une infusion ?

- Non. »

Silence. Puis, dans un marmonnement mal assuré et peut-être un peu honteux :

« Reste ici… s'il te plaît. »

La fin de la phrase avait été presque inaudible, mais le majordome n'était pas idiot. Il avait immédiatement compris ce que cela signifiait. Cette fois ce n'était pas un ordre. C'était une demande. Et la différence était de taille. Par cette phrase, Ciel lui signifiait qu'il lui avait parlé comme à un égal, pas comme un maître l'aurait fait avec son serviteur. Avait-il seulement conscience de la portée de ses mots ? Sebastian décida d'en juger :

« Et si je refuse ? »

Le garçon détourna simplement la tête. Après avoir attendu une réplique qui ne vint pas, le jeune homme eut un sourire triomphal. Ciel perdait pied. Il n'était même plus capable de lui donner un simple ordre comme celui-là ? Le maelström devait être plus profond que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou encore un peu, d'appuyer sur la signification d'un tel acte :

« Dans ce cas je vous laisse, jeune maître. »

Il prit le chandelier et tourna les talons. Rien. Du moins, jusqu'à l'instant où sa main se referma sur la poignée.

« Attends. »

Sebastian eut le malheur de se retourner. Malheur, car en voyant les yeux grand ouverts du leader Phantomhive, son air perdu et presque suppliant, il en eut du remords. Après tout, lui qui se plaignait (sans vraiment le faire) de la façon dont son maître le traitait, voilà qu'il allait lui passer l'envie d'être agréable, à défaut de gentil… Conscient de son erreur, il pivota lentement sur ses pieds et fit demi-tour. Sans un mot, il se pencha sur l'orphelin et le recouvrit avec cette application qui le caractérisait. Tout en s'effectuant, il coula un regard vers le jeune noble qui l'observait avec attention les sourcils légèrement froncés et la mine contrariée.

« Il y a un problème, jeune maître ?

- Non. »

Il ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi il s'était ravisé au moment de partir, pas plus que le démoniaque serviteur ne lui demanderait pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé son œil droit. Les questions n'avaient pas lieu d'être à ce moment. Rien n'avait lieu d'être sinon eux.

Cette nuit-là, le cuir blanc s'attarda peut-être un peu trop sur la joue de Ciel…

_Fin_.


End file.
